Hotel, Hostility, Happiness
by Emily96
Summary: Olivia is on a vacation with her family.  Boredom is setting in, but when she meets a handsome and mysterious stranger at her hotel, her vacation and life take an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

I wrinkled my nose at the horrid hotel. We were on our way to California from Pennsylvania. I know, long trip. Ecspecially when you're taking it in a car! My father insisted that me and my family see the country. I had to be honest the only places I had been were New York for one day, which I was not impressed by, Florida to do the whole Disney thing and South Carolina for the beach almost every year. So now I got to see the baren midwest. Like I really cared about that. All it is, is fields. Who wants to stare at that for the _entire day_!

So, here we were about half way through the unbarrable ride. At a run down motel, where the sign outside that identifies it as a motel is missing the m because the light is dead. In the middle of nowhere, I think my dad said Nebraska, we walked towards the check in building.

There was an old man with a huge smile on his face when we entered. He obviously didn't get many costomers. I looked around the check-in building. There was a few rows of snack stands and a coca cola vending machine. Behind the counter there were cigarettes, beer, and the keys to the rooms. Besides the one that the owner or manager or whatever he was gave us, there were two other keys gone. Like I said, slow business. We walked outside to the separate building that were the rooms. The big black #3 notified us that this was our room. We walked in and I wanted to throw up. There was water leaking from the cieling, the bathroom door was gone, and there was a mystery stain on one of the beds.

"Come on Olivia. It's only for one night, it won't be that bad." My mom said trying to cheer me up. It was a horrible attempt.

"How much longer until we get to California?" Asked my little brother Mike.

"A few days." My father answered trying to get reception on the fuzzy T.V. My brother groaned.

The annoying thing about this trip was that we weren't even going to the beaches in California, we weren't going to Hollywood, or anything cool. We were going to all the historical sites. My dad was a history guru and teacher.

As my mother tried to clean up the bathroom, and my dad tried to fix the T.V. I sat down on the bed, trying to avoid the stain. My brother started jumping up and down on the bed, he had a deck of cards in his hands. "Olivia? Will you, please, play go fish with me?"

"No." I answered with my head in my hands.

"Oh, come on. Please Please Please Please Plllleeeeeeeeaaaaaseeeeeeee!!!"

"No!" I said turning around and grabbing his legs so he would fall onto the bed and stop jumping.

"Olivia! Be nice to your brother. Play a game of cards with him!" My mother scolded.

"I don't want to." I said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" my father asked.

"Out. I can't be with you guys for one more second. I have to ride in the car with you all day and then I have to be cooped up in a smelly old room with you as well. I need some alone time!" I yelled and slammed the door.

I walked around the small parking lot about five times. I started to feel a little guilty for acting like a child and running out, but not too guilty to make me turn around and go back into the room. It was still smelly. I walked towards the check in building and pulled out a couple of dollars. I was a little thirsty form the yelling and the long car ride. The little bell sounded as I opened the door the old man smiled at me and I attempted one back, but it didn't feel like it was a good one, so I gave up quickly. I walked through a few of the rows of food thinking I might grab something to eat as well. I hadn't eaten much at the little diner that we had stopped at earlier. I grabbed a bag of chips and rounded the corner. I bumped into someone, my chips dropped out of my hands, but as I leaned down to get them, I hand flashed out before the chips had even hit the floor. I looked up and saw the most beautiful face ever. Better than any actor, model, singer, or angel. I could feel a look of shock on my face which made me blush with embarassment. I mumbled a thank you while looking down like the floor was the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

"You're welcome." He said, his voice was even better than his face. "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen."

"Olivia Stanton." I said looking up this time because my blush had finally gone away. He smiled this breathtaking crooked smile. I held out my hand for him to shake and when his skin touched mine there was a shock that ran through my body. My mind was thinking. _I can't believe __**He's**__touching me. But, why am I so overly excited. He probably has a girlfriend already. I mean no one that gorgeous could stay single for long. And, plus I barely knew him, and I wouldn't know him because he and I were going to go different directions tomorrow, and I would never see him again. He would just be a memory. Might as well enjoy it though_. His hand was freezing, but I didn't care.

"Would you like to go outside?" He asked pointing to a bench right outside the door.

"Sssure." I stammered. "Um, just let me get a drink." I walked around another corner to where the vending machine was. There was a man by the magazines, he was probably about 26 and very goodlooking, but he looked over and assesed me. That was the only way I could put it. He looked me up and down and when he met my gaze he winked. A chill ran through me and I hastely grabbed a soda and went to the cashregister where Edward was waiting. After I paid he led the way, holding the door open for me, and we sat on the bench.

"nice night out huh." He commented looking up at the sky. I looked up too. I had to admit, it was nice out. The temperature was nice, probably about 60 something.

"I've never seen so many stars." I commented. "So." I said turning to him to look at his face again. "Here with family?" I asked.

"yeah. We went on a trip to Pennsylvania and were on our way back to Washington." _Yeah, never going to see him again._

"Pennsylvania, really. I live there."

"That's cool. Yeah we visited Pittsburgh and Philidelphia, and then Lancaster...we had to see the Amish."

"Yeah I live in that area. So, you're one of the tourist that all the locals hate." I said jokingly. He laughed, it was so musical. I wanted to commit it to my memory as well.

"So what room are you staying in?" I asked.

"One. You?"

"Three."

"So that other guy in there must be two." Edward commented. I shivered, he looked at me confusidly.

"He stared and winked at me all creepy back inside. I just can't wait until we leave this place and get to California and back home again."

"Ah, California. Going to see Hollywood."

"Nope. We get to see historical sites." I said with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Oh, I guess that's not exactly what a seventeen year old like you would want to see."

"oh, I'm fifteen."

"Really? you looked so much older than that." He complimented me adding a smile. It left me speechless for a few moments. "Well, I'm seventeen." He added.

Just then the creepy man walked out and walked by us, winking at me again. I looked at Edward trying not to make anymore eyecontact with this guy. We tried our best to ignore his passing. He must have walked into his room because when we turned around and looked towards the building, he was gone.

"Edward!" Someone called. It was a young women from what I could see. "Time to come in."

"Coming Mom!" He called back. "Well, it was nice meeting you Olivia Stanton. Have fun with the historical sites of California." he laughed again, leaving me breathless again while he walked away.

"Bye" I finally choked out but he was pretty far away, but he turned at that moment and waved. _How did he hear that?_ I wondered.

Guessing that my parents were starting to get worried too, I walked towards my room. But, when I opened the door, there was no parent standing there ready to start yelling at me for my rudeness. The lights were off. The red glow from the digital clock read 10:00. It wasn't that late, but I could see the lumps under the covers. I creaped towards the suit case that we had and unzipped it as quietly as possible, but none of them stirred a bit. I slipped into my PJ's and crawled into the space left next to my brother. I hugged him goodnight, figuring he couldn't be too asleep, but...something was wrong, there was something wet on his arm, and I noticed it was on the bed too. I turned on the light that sat on the bedside table between the two beds. I pulled back the covers and saw red liquid all over the bed. I kicked back the rest of the covers as I screamed my head off. I pulled the covers off of my parents bed too and there was the same red color. A dead stare from my parents accompanied the look of shock and fright on their faces. Still screaming, I saw a movement in my periferal vison near the bathroom.

Then they came into full view. It was silent, I was now too scared to even scream. "Hello Olivia." the man said. He walked out into the light, it was the same creepy man that had winked at me. Something was wrong with him though...his eyes were bright red. Then out of nowhere, he was gone, and then right next to me with one hand on my shoulder and the other hand on the lamp that turned the light off. The only thing left was his red eyes and the red glow from the clock. I screamed again, but it was soon muffled by a kiss. I tried to push away, but he pinned my hands behing my back and knocked me on to the bed. I screamed again, but this time he wasn't so nice, he slapped me and started to undress me. He planted kisses down my neck and lingered there for a minute. He looked up at me again and from the glow of the clock, I could make out a line of red coming out of his mouth. Was it just a bloody lip, or was it something more...but i refused to think _that._ Vampires didn't exist.

He finally managed to rip off my shirt leaving it in shreads, and I wasn't wearing a bra because I had been getting ready to go to sleep. He kissed my chest over and over, he moaned with pleasure. I managed to scream as loud as i could, my throat hurt. There was a pounding at the door, but _he_ held his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream again. There was silence for a second, and when there wasn't another knock he went back to my chest. Then there was a loud crash. Someone had burst through the door. But, Creepy Man didn't miss a beat, he grabbed me by the arm so i couldn't run away. The light flicked on. There was Edward, flanked with two other guys, one was huge, the other not as huge, but still muscular. I tried to cover myself with my hands, but Creepy Man held them back. There was a loud growl that came from Edward. He crouched down, like he was going to pounce. Creepy Man threw me across the room where I hit my head_ hard_ on the dresser.

I could feel just a little blood pouring out of my head. I saw Edward fighting this man. They were both too strong and too fast for a normal human being. I saw the other two picking up my parents and my brother. I wanted to yell at them and ask what they were doing, but I couldn't find my voice. Soon, after that, I slipped into darkness, all around me was black except for the glowing red eyes of the creepy vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a bright lite. I couldn't see anything, I shielded my eyes from the sun shining through a huge window. It must have been a dream. When my eyes adjusted I will be in the hotel room and my parents will be naging me to get up and that we were behind schedual.

I rolled over and bumped into something hard, like a rock. I looked up, my eyes finally adjusted, and saw...Edward? Why was he in the bed with me? He looked down at me with a worried smile on his face. I looked around I wasn't in the hotel, I wasn't anywhere I knew. It hit me, it really did happen. My family is dead. And, Edward is a...vampire? I felt like crying, but no tears would come out. That's when i realized I felt a little funny, not like myself, I didn't know how to explain it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know, I feel funny. I want to cry, but...I can't."

"What do you mean?" He seemed concerned.

"Like I want to cry but I can't my body won't let me." I tried to explain.

Edward grabbed me and put his head near my chest, it was a little awkward, but with a guy like him, i probably would let him do anything. He looked back up to me with shock, but he didn't say anything. He suddenly appeared at the door, i never even saw him move an inch.

"Carlisle! Get up here!" He yelled down the hallway.

Who i assumed was Carlisle came into the room. Was his whole family gorgeous?

"He bit her!" Edward was very upset.

I felt like a test subject, they both just looked at me with shocked faces.

"Umm, can I ask a question? What do you mean 'he bit me'?"

"The man at the hotel, must have bit you before we got to you." Edward explained through clenched teeth.

"So?"

"So, now...you're a vampire."

"What?"

"You are a vampire, just like the rest of us."

I felt my mouth drop. I had already thought about that possibility, so why was it such a shock to me now. I could feel myself shaking with the tears that would have been coming out if i wasn't a vampire. Carlisle came over and comforted me.

"Where am I going to go?" I said through dry sobs

"Well, You'll stay here." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really you'd let me stay here with you guys?"

"Of course. If we didn't...who knows what you would become."

"What do you mean? I'm sorry I keep asking questions, but I have no clue what's going on."

"It's no problem. Well, what I mean is that, there's two different ways you could deal with this life. One is...I guess you could say...the hollywood way. Drink human blood. Or, you could do it, as we like to say, the vegetarian way, and drink animal blood."

"Is there an option where I don't have to drink blood?" I asked hopefully.

"No, sorry."

"Well, then I guess I'd have to choose the most reasonable option. Looks like you guys are stuck with me." I said smiling sheepishly.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Edward chimed in. "The only question I have is, How did we not notice? Wouldn't she have been writhing in pain for three days? Instead she was sleeping for five days."

"Well, the only thing I can possibly think of is that it must have been the slightest of bites. The venom must have spread much slower, hence the longer time period it took to change her, and also it must have been so slow that she didn't even realize it was there. It must have just been the hit on the head that made her sleep for five days." He smiled and turned to me.

"Let's take you hunting, and then we'll let you meet the rest of the family."

My first hunting experiance was awkward. I had no clue what I was doing. It was acctually a little embarassing. But, Carlisle and Edward assured me that I would get the hang of it.

When I walked through the doors to their enormous house, I saw a whole bunch of people in the living room. Could this really be the whole family. It was a huge family.

"Olivia, this Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, and this is Alice and Jasper. Everyone this is the new adition to the family, Olivia."

The one called Esme came over and hugged me. It was a little weird, but the way she hugged me was like she knew me for my entire life. "I'm so glad to have you as a part of our family, dear." Rosalie shook my hand and gave me a genuine smile. Emmett hugged me and almost crushed me, He lifted me up off of my feet. I laughed at this, i was pretty short compared to him. "This is going to be fun. Someone new to hang with, you guys were starting to get boring." He laughed and put me down. Alice shook my hand and Jasper did too with a small wink. "Looks like Alice has a new friend to go shopping with." He said.

"Well, I'm really thankful that you all are allowing me to stay with you. I don't know what I would do or where I would go."

"No problem." Emmett said, turning to the TV along with Jasper and Alice. Edward went to the piano. Esme and Carlisle went outside to the porch and Rosalie went upstairs.

I settled myself on the floor infront of the couch where Emmett and Jasper sat. I looked up at them and smiled, but I quickly looked down. I just remember something. They had been in the hotel room with Edward the other night when my top was off. They had seen me half naked. Oh God, How embarassing. Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up and immediatly felt relieve. He bent down. "No need to worry." He whispered in my ear.

"How did you do...?"

"I can feel the emotions around me." He explained with a smile. "Didn't Edward tell you that some of us are given extra gifts besides the speed and looks?"

"No." I shook my head with amazement. Would I ever stop being surprised.

"Well, watch out for Edward. He can read minds. And Alice can see the future."

"Cool to the second one, uh oh to the first." I looked over the side of the couch, Edward turned around at the same time and smiled.

"Don't worry I try my best to stay out of people's heads."

"That still doesn't me you couldn't slip."

"True." He left it at that. Great now he was going to be able to read my mind. Is there no privacy in this house?

"No." Edward answered my unspoken question.

I turned around and focused what was on TV so he couldn't read to much of thoughts.


End file.
